


Thirty week blues

by sweetdispositionnn



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Firsf Fic, Fun, idk - Freeform, light - Freeform, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdispositionnn/pseuds/sweetdispositionnn
Summary: “C’mon, it’ll be quick” Wynonna got on her knees in front of him, “We never see each other anymore”.“No, not today Wynonna. I have a shit ton of reports to finish and emails to send out”“Just let me suck your dick Dolls! I Swear-”





	Thirty week blues

**Thirty week blues**

 

Wynonna is 30 weeks pregnant and is experiencing, well, erratic changes in her hormone levels. Lately she's noticed that her mood swings were a full blown roller coaster ride and she is very horny... all the time.

She reached the station and greeted Nicole with a “Yo what's up”

“Just finishing up some case files on the latest killing” Nicole explained, “You seem quite chipper this morning, what's up with you?” She asked

“Welllllll” Wynonna dragged out and grinned slightly, “I’m gonna go see Dolls”

She giggled softly, and headed off to the ‘BBD’ room to see Dolls.

Wynonna opened the door and there was Dolls, very concentrated and deep into thought while writing something that looked like a BBD report.

He looked up at her standing over him and offered a smile, “What's up?”

“I just _really_ missed you” She sighed.

“Wynonna” He said sternly, “I can't ‘hangout’ right now, I have to finish this report and fax it to BBD headquarters”.

All she wanted was his attention, anddd something else.

“C’mon, it’ll be quick” Wynonna got on her knees in front of him, “We never see each other anymore”.

“No, not today Wynonna. I have a shit ton of reports to finish and emails to send out”

“Just let me suck your dick Dolls! I Swear-”

He cut her off “Wynonna”

"Seriously? you're saying no to me when i'm pregnant" She replied, trying to coerce him

"Yup" he said without any emotion whatsoever 

She looked up at him, defeated.

“Go” He said

Wynonna practically stomped her feet out of the room and back into the main office where Nicole was still working on a case file.  
“Wynonna?” Nicole questioned “What happened?”

“Dolls won't let me suck his dick” She replied angrily.

“Damn” Nicole laughed under her breath as Wynonna continued to stomp out of the station and into her pick up.

"TELL HIM I'LL BE AT THE HOMESTEAD WAITING FOR HIS SORRY ASS APOLOGY!" She shouted from outside

"That is one... interesting girl" Nicole spoke to herself

Dolls tapped her deck lightly "Yeah" He breathed, "But goddamnit I love her"

"Wow I thought Waves and I were cheesey" Nicole said.

"Deputy?" Dolls asked

"Yeah what's up" She popped her lips

"Shut up"

 

 

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so i'm sorry if it's trash lmao. FOLLOW MY TUMBLR AND SEND ME PROMPTS!! @stellxh


End file.
